Meet the Parents
by Jay-Jay XD
Summary: Wendy invites Stan over for dinner to meet her parents for the first time. Will Stan make a good impression? Or just puke all over the place? Gotta read it to find out. :


Stan and Kyle were standing by the flag pole that was placed right in front of South Park Elementary School.

"My mom was yelling at me because I"- Stan was cut off by a small female voice.

"Excuse me sir," said the little voice, "Would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?"

Stan took out $10. "Give me two bags of your Salty Chocolate Balls." The little girl handed him the bags and skipped off saying,

"Thank you, sir!" Stan gave Kyle a bag. "Thanks dude. So why was your mom yelling at you?" Kyle asked.

"Oh yeah. So I told her that I was just fixing my"- Stan was cut off again by a tap on his shoulder. He slowly turned around.

"Can I have some of your balls?" Asked a random man.

"WHAT? NO! I don't even know you!" Stan yelled. Kyle walked around Stan and handed the man his Chocolate Balls.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" The man ran off.

"Freakin' weirdo, man." Kyle said.

" So anyways before I got cut off I"- Stan was cut off AGAIN by another tap on his shoulder. He didn't even dare to turn around.

"NO! You can't have my balls!" Stan yelled.

"Huh?" Said another female voice. Kyle smirked trying so hard not to laugh. Kyle pointed and Stan turned around.

"Oh hi, Wendy! Didn't see you there." Stan laughed as he hugged his girlfriend.

"So," Wendy asked, "Why would I want your balls?"

"Nothing. . . It was something else." Stan replied embarrassed.

"Oh okay. Well anyways, I came to tell you that my parents want you over for dinner tonight."

"What? Wendy you know I can't do that! What if your parents hate me?"

"Don't worry Stan, I told my parents about you! They like you!"

"You told your _PARENTS_ about _ME_?"

"Of course, Stan! Don't you tell your parents about _me?_"

Stan paused, ". . . Of course I told my… my parents about you… Hehe"

Wendy had a confused look on her face. "Why did you pause so much?"

"Because… it's just the way I talk…" Stan answered.

"Well… Okay then… I'll see you tonight at 7." Wendy kissed Stan's cheek and ran up to her dad's car.

" . . . Well I'm screwed."

~. ~ **4 HOURS LATER**

Stan stood on Wendy's front steps with a rose in his right hand. He gulped hard then rang the door bell. Wendy and her parents answered the door together.

"You must be Stan!" Mrs. Testaburger said smiling.

"Good to meet the boy that's making my daughter happy." Mr. Testaburger said reaching out his hand to shake with Stan.

Stan looked at Wendy who smiled nervously, then back to her parents and felt a warm liquid running down his leg.

Wendy looked at her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger stared at the puddle of yellow liquid forming around Stan's feet.

Wendy grabbed Stan's arm and pulled him off to the side.

"Stan, you just wet yourself." Wendy whispered.

"I know." Stan said with his face as red as Mr. Testaburger's hair.

"Can you excuse us for a moment please?" Wendy said pulling Stan up the stairs by his ear.

**MEAN WHILE UP IN WENDY'S ROOM**

Wendy opened her closet door and looked for a pair of pants. "Here! These are perfect for you." Wendy pulled out a pair of yellow skinny jeans.

"Sure Wendy, why don't you put a flower in my hair, too while you're at it!" Stan shouted.

"It's your fault."

"Ugh fine," Stan grumbled, "but only cuz' I don't wanna get a rash." He took the yellow jeans.

Wendy stood there. "Well, put them on!"

"Well, TURN AROUND!" Stan yelled. Wendy blushed and dug her face into her pillow.

Stan took of his pants. "Hey Wendy… Can I borrow some underpants too please?"

Wendy mumbled from her pillow, "Top drawer."

Stan walked up to the dresser and opened it. He saw training bras and underpants. He quickly grabbed a pair of underpants and slipped them on.

He got the pants on over his ankles. Almost there, he thought. But when the pants got up to his knees, he was having trouble.

"Uh Wendy, a little help." Wendy jumped up from her pillow and saw Stan with pink underwear that said, "I 3 Vegas" on the butt.

She couldn't help but burst out laughing. Stan stood there annoyed. "Can you just help me pull my pants up so we can get this stupid dinner over already."

Stan and Wendy were having trouble putting the pants on. "Come on, Stan! Pull it up!"

"I'm trying!"

Wendy's parents looked at each other from across the dining table down stairs with curious faces.

Stan finally got the pants up to his waist. "Finally," Stan said in relief, "There on!"

"Just one problem," Wendy complained, "The button." Stan tried pushing the button through the hole. No hope.

Wendy reached down to help him.

"Hey watch the business!" Stan shouted. Wendy giggled.

"Push it in!"

"I'm trying! The holes to small." Stan yelled.

Wendy's parents listened at the door, "What the HECK is going on in there?" Mr. Testaburger pushed the door open.

Wendy jumped back scared, "Dad!"

Stan put the button through the hole and let out a sigh of relief. "It fits." The button popped out flying right into Mr. Testaburger's eye.

"Ow!"

Stan tipped over and fell to the floor.

~. ~ **1 HOUR LATER**

The Testaburgers and Stan finally got back home after an hour in the emergency room.

"I'll go make dinner now." Said Mrs. Testaburger.

"I'll help!" Wendy said quickly.

Stan reached out his arm and said, "No don't leave me alone with"-

Mr. Testaburger had an eye patch over his right eye.

"Sorry about your eye, dude. I- I mean ma'am. I mean sir!" Stan studdered.

"Accidents happen." Mr. Testaburger said coldly.

After another hour of awkward silence, dinner was finally ready.

Everyone started eating.

"So Stan, how are your grades in school?" Asked Mr. Testaburger.

"Eh, One B, one B+ and the rest are all C+. Pretty good, right?"

"There not as good as that Kyle boy"

"Well nobody's perfect. Look how your daughter turned out, I mean come on, am I right?"

Everyone in that room gave Stan a harsh look.

Everyone finished their meal.

Stan jumped off of his chair and yelled, "Who wants to see a magic trick!"

Wendy looked at her parents and mouthed, "No!" to Stan.

"Alright, I warn you… this trick is extremely awesome and might be too extreme for some viewers."

Stan grabbed the end of the table cloth. "On 3… 1…2…3!" Stan pulled the table cloth off the table.

Plates, glasses, and a vase fell right off the table and onto the floor.

"Opps." Stan said as he ducked down to the floor to pick up his mess. When Stan stood up to place the plates on the table,

He slipped on the vase and the plates fell to the floor again.

Everyone went to go help Stan fix his mistake.

"Good thing we had plastic plates!" Wendy laughed nervously, "Who wants dessert?"

Wendy and Stan walked into the kitchen.

"Stan you get the plates and I'll go get the cake from the refrigerator downstairs. Make sure you don't get my mom's wedding china, okay?"

"Got it Wendy!" Stan walked up to a giant glass case. He stared at it, and then looked to a cabinet, then back to the case.

"This is supposed to be something special, so I guess I'll use the pretty plates." Stan opened the glass case and took out four plates.

"Wait, these might be the china," Stan said as he checked under the plates. "MADE IN BRAZIL" was printed on the plates, "no these

Are the right plates!" Stan said to himself. Wendy quickly placed the cake onto the dining table.

"Okay Stan bring the plates!" Wendy called out.

Stan walked out of the kitchen into the dining room.

"My china!" Shouted Mrs. Testaburger.

"No don't worry these are you Brazil plates! See, MADE IN BRAZIL!" Stan explained.

"Stan look out! My dog is coming for you!" Wendy shouted.

"Huh?" Stan saw a medium sized, black dog jumping onto his left leg, "Oh cool, you didn't tell me that you had a dog!"

Stan threw the plates and kneeled onto the floor. The plates fell to the floor and broke.

"My china! No!" Mrs. Testaburger cried.

Wendy jumped down from her chair to see her dog flipped over on its back.

"Red rocket, doggie, red rocket!" Stan laughed.

Mr. Testaburger stood over his daughter.

"Wendy, what do you see in him?"

"I don't know dad, I…I don't know." Wendy answered smiling.

**The End!**

**Ha-ha my first story… What did you guys think? Please leave me comments!**

**I don't care if there mean or nice just please comment! Oh and one more thing…**

**I'm 11 years old! Sorry, tried to make it as innocent as possible for the younger readers and I didn't know where to **

**Put the bad language Please comment!**


End file.
